


Falling

by carebearos



Category: D.N. Angel
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Fanart, Love, Sakura (Cherry Blossoms)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:14:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21533554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carebearos/pseuds/carebearos
Summary: In which Satoshi wonders about the speed at which things fall. Like cherry blossoms. And hearts.
Relationships: Harada Risa/Hiwatari Satoshi
Kudos: 6





	Falling

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a scene in one of the latest chapters. It featured the Hikari ancestor and a girl he seems to be close to.


End file.
